Hotel California
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #33 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: Hotel California - The Eagles

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 3z6zmns**

Rating: M

Word Count: 7,322

Pairing: Edward x Bella (All BPOV)

Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. When the trip of a lifetime comes honking its horn, will they embrace all that comes with the drive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward or Bella, or this song. But I do take joy in all of them.

**.**

**Hotel California**

It was a sweltering June day in Decatur, Illinois, and I was stuck in an attic with no air conditioning, the window open, and a small fan in the window. I had officially been a college graduate and unemployed for eight days, and living in my childhood bedroom for the last six days.

Yesterday, my nana offered me one hundred dollars to "organize" her attic. Ha! Organize my ass, there wasn't a bare place to step without the risk of breaking an ankle or a priceless heirloom.

So, there I was, armed with cardboard boxes for trash, dust rags, with a bandana over my face so I didn't breathe in too much must, and plastic air-tight containers to help preserve the older items. Truthfully, I was hoping to find some great vintage clothes and decor. It's a win-win situation in my opinion, minus the whole not being able to breathe very well thing.

As I sat there, I finally started feeling the breeze and it made me sway which led to me making guitar sounds in the tune of my favorite song... You know, those really embarrassing sounds you make while playing air guitar when you think no one is around? Yeah, those sounds, minus the actual guitar moves, since my hands were currently occupied with three inches of dust.

_"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
>Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air<br>Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light"_

I hummed until I believed the chorus started. Then, I broke out .

"_Welcome to the Hotel California  
>Such a lovely place<br>Such a lovely face  
>Plenty of room at the Hotel California"<em>

"Let's do it." I jumped with a squeak as I heard the familiar voice of my best friend.

_"Where do you want me, Master Edward?" _I asked in my head.

"Jesusfuckingchrist! You scared me, Edward!" I shrieked. "What did you just say?"

"Let's. Do. It," he said slowly.

"Do what, exactly?" I asked, tilting my head and giving him a sidelong look. I imagined I saw his eyes change momentarily, that is until a shudder raked through his body.

_Like he would really ever want me. Me, his best friend who when I was eleven, ran to him when I got my first period because I thought I was going to die because I was bleeding. His dad is a doctor...but apparently, heart surgeon does not equal lady parts doc._

"Let's do it. Let's go to The Hotel California. It's your favorite song. Hell, it's my favorite song. Let's go."

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"We've graduated, we both have nothing going on, so let's go have an adventure!"

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes! Let's go!"

So there we were, two days later, saying awkward goodbyes to our parents. I kept getting weird looks from Esme, Edward's mom, and little eyebrow wiggles from my own mother.

"You take care of my little girl now," my dad said gruffly to Edward.

"I always do," Edward replied, winking at me.

_What the hell is going on here?_

We didn't actually know how long we would be gone; we hadn't planned that far in advance. The car was loaded, and the cooler was packed. The top was down, the chrome polished, and the paint shiny. Did I forget to mention that Edward's dad had finally put the finishing touches on Edward's graduation present? Yeah, the day before Edward had a wildfire lit under his butt; Carlisle finished the four-year restoration on a 1960 cherry red Ford Thunderbird convertible. And yes, we were driving it to California.

We had spent the last two days hunched over one our kitchen tables, looking at maps of Route 66, laptops open looking at tourist traps, and making motel reservations.

But now we were finally ready for the open road.

We were headed west out of Decatur, Illinois to Springfield, Illinois, and then we're headed south on Route 66 to our destination for the night in Springfield, Missouri. Yes, our plan might have been silly. I couldn't help it if _Cars_was one of my favorite movies. I had a bit of a soft spot for Mater, and Edward liked to humor me from time to time.

I took each and every one of our electronic "toys," cell phones, iPods, and Edward's handheld video poker game, et cetera, and turned them off, before storing them safely in the glove box until our final stop of each day. Doing this made me think of yesterday when I was trying desperately to convince Edward that cell phones were necessary.

_"Remind me why we can't have our cell phones?" I asked Edward._

_"Because I will not taint MY car with the frivolity of_ _the twenty-first century. We are traveling like they did when that car was brand new." He looked smug, and as I opened my mouth to respond, he added, "We will have them available in case of emergency."_

_"But what if - " He stopped me right away with his hand to my mouth. I_ _wished he were silencing me with his mouth on mine, but I'll take what I can get._

_"That's it. Okay?" I just nodded, since he hadn't removed his hand yet._

Once we were on Route 66, we were pretty much the only car on the road until we hit all of the small towns on the way. We had timed our departure perfectly, so that we could eat lunch in downtown St. Louis and goof around by the Arch. We didn't want to take the time to go to the top or take the tour or anything, just take pictures and be stupid for the time being.

Edward's older brother, Emmett, told us we had to have lunch at the Eat-Rite Diner that's downtown and have the poutine which is described as "A Heart Attack in a Bowl." According to Emmett, it's delish. Who knew that French fries, cheese curds, and brown gravy could be so amazing? We would have to tell Emmett this later.

After lunch, we drove to the park that was nearby the Arch so Edward the artist - could go to town taking artsy pictures before having me pose in front of it, arms crossed and leaning to the side like I was right there with it. And then, it was Edward's turn to be in front of the camera. I had him stand in the middle of the legs, bend at his knees a little, and place his hands up in the air as if he was lifting the Arch from the ground, tough guy face included.

"I'm gonna go try to track down a restroom. I'll be right back," I told Edward, because I gotta pee really bad. I was so close to doing the potty dance it wasn't even funny.

"Okay, B, I'm just gonna people watch or something."

When I got back, I saw Edward sitting on a park bench with his head down, looking up and then back down seconds later. He was drawing. Something caught his eye.

Walking up behind him, I placed my hands on his shoulders and kneaded them in a slight massage for a second.

"Whatcha doooooin?" I asked, trying to take a peek over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just drawing. Here, take a look," he said as he patted the bench next to him.

He had captured the arch at the perfect angle and was adding it the cars parked on the street and the parking meters. It was amazing what he could do with just some paper and a charcoal pencil - he was able to make the sunlight reflect off the metal near the top. In short, it was beautiful.

As we stopped for gas before leaving the city I decided to tease Edward a little bit. "You know if you would let me have my cell phone, I bet I could have found gas at a cheaper price." I sang at the end a little bit as well.

"I don't care," he sang back as he climbed into the car.

Trying to navigate via map is hard, don't let anyone tell you differently. "No Edward you were supposed to take a right there, not a left!"

"It was a one-way street! What do you want me to do?"

"But the map says-"

"Does the map actually say turn right on Memorial? No it doesn't."

"It would if it was a GPS…"

Once we were back on the highway things settled back down. We were about halfway to Springfield, mid-afternoon when we hit our stop in Cuba, Missouri, and the Mural City. There are sixteen murals painted on the sides of buildings depicting everything from the Civil War, a Model T car, Amelia Earhart , Senator Harry Truman campaigning at a fair, actress Bette Davis and more. This place was right up my alley, a little piece of history on the side of the road.

A little ways down the road again, we stopped for gas in a town called Fanning and we discovered the World's Largest Rocking Chair. Of course we had to stop and wait in line to get pictures with it.

The sun was about to set when we saw a road sign for Devil's Elbow Lookout Point. It was right on the Army base but it was a beautiful sight to behold. We stopped and went over to the ledge of the old steel truss bridge and watched the sunset on the Big Piney River.

As I looked out into sun's reflection on the water I thought about the first time I ever met Edward Cullen. It was about a week after my first grade year of school had ended.

_My mom was fluttering about the house in such a tizzy. "The new family in town is moving in today! Why can't I find the casserole dish?"_

_"Renee, why are you looking for it under the couch cushion?" my dad had asked._

_Meanwhile I had been sitting at the kitchen table spinning the empty casserole dish and watching out the window as a moving truck drives down the street._

_Mom was planning on making an extra dish of tuna noodle casserole to take over to the new family on the street, she wanted to get "in" with the new doctor's wife. Or something like that._

_About an hour later the food was in the oven since mom conveniently found the dish on the table…yah know cause that's where it was the whole time. I saw two boys I hadn't seen before running to the park across the street with a soccer ball and I ran out the door to the park as well._

_The boys were already playing and my uncoordinated ass thought it'd be a good idea to pretend that I knew how to play soccer to impress them. It did not go the way I planned._

_"Hi," I sad shyly._

_The skinnier boy, with wild hair walked up to me, only after the bigger, more brawny one nudged him toward me and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my older brother Emmett. We just moved here from Washington."_

_"I'm Bella Swan and I live in that house right over there," I said, pointing behind me and a little to the right to our two-story home. _

_We had been playing for a little over an hour before I did the unthinkable and tripped over my own two feet. And I had been doing so well too. At least my mom was introduced to the doctor's wife and I got to meet Dr. Cullen as well. That summer he and I saw each other a lot at the hospital and were on a first name basis. I felt like an emergency room VIP._

That day I met Edward we became thick as thieves and he would later become my best friend.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I looked to my left to see Edward looking at me.

"Oh, just about the day we met," I replied.

"Haha, who can forget that day? It was very eventful if I say so myself," he said playfully.

I lightly slapped at his arm. "Hey, I was doing so well that day until I tripped."

"Yeah, on AIR!" He threw his head back as he laughed at me.

"Whatever," I grumbled as I turned back to the car and headed for the driver's side. "Hand over the keys ass munch."

Two hours later we pulled into our motel in Springfield, Missouri. A cozy _Best Western _right on the highway that catered to Route 66 travelers and it was decorated in the 1950's theme.

After much needed burgers and fries from the diner across the street, we opted for a soak in the outdoor hot tub before crashing for the night, knowing we wanted to be up for our six and a half hour scheduled drive.

We woke up at around eight o'clock, quickly got ready and headed to the lobby to check out. The morning desk clerk was openly eye fucking MY Edward, but she must have noticed that we had a room with two beds and not one. Not that it really matters, I have no claim on him, but it really pissed me off. Edward, of course, was oblivious to it all as I casually wrapped my hand on his bicep and smirked at the clerk as I led him out to the car.

After a nice breakfast at the same diner from the night before, we were on the road again. It was also, probably, the most boring stretch of our trip. Three states in nearly seven hours and we had only found one historic place to stop off at an old bridge and the last of its kind on Route 66.

It had been restored back to its original state and engraved with a shield of Route 66, we were able to drive across it to head towards our final destination of the day, Elk City, Oklahoma.

We hit the rush hour traffic in Oklahoma City, and I got to see a funny side of Edward. Roadrageward. He didn't seem too fond of that nickname, but I sure as hell did.

Driving through the great state of Oklahoma reminded me of the one and only time Edward and I participated our high school's fall musical. The music department was all a buzz during our sophomore year about getting to perform the wonderful musical "Oklahoma." Well, everyone except for Edward and me, we really wanted to do "Grease," but the music director shot that one down fast.

At the final performance in the finale number, Edward and I finally sang out loud what we had been saying to ourselves the whole time, as well as signing on everyone's shirts. You know how in the musical they spell out Oklahoma, "O-K-L-A-H-O-M-A!"? Well, we spelled it phonetically, and the director was not happy when we belted out on stage "O-A-K-L-A-H-O-E-M-A!"

Needless to say we were suspended for two days after that and not allowed to participate in anymore musicals.

So to help ease Edward's tension from the traffic, I started belting out our epic spelling skills, which earned me a classic crooked smile from him, and from there we played "I Spy" for a whopping ten minutes.

We spent the rest of the drive talking about our final year in school. It's not like we didn't meet up for coffee or lunch once a week since we were both in Chicago for school, but with me at Northwestern and Edward at the Art Institute things were quite different for us. We hardly ever talked about our classes; we were just Edward and Bella, no other influences.

Our time in Oklahoma was short lived, another motel room and another diner in the morning, this one complete with an old man hitting on me right in front of Edward when he happened to have his arm draped across my shoulders.

"Aww, come on Edward, don't be such a spoil sport. You know I need a good sugar daddy, he can pay for my school loans while I go on adventures with you," I teased him as we left the diner after Edwards He-Man display he put on in front of the old man. I swear we were one step away from seeing him pound on his chest and throw me over his shoulder as he went out of the building.

Not that I wouldn't have minded…at least we would have been getting somewhere.

Our third day on the road was our longest, because we had already planned out a lot of stupid touristy stops, but that's what made it so great.

Stop number one, U-Drop Inn, in Shamrock, Texas. An old gas station turned cafe, turned museum, and inspiration for _Romone's _in the movie _Cars._

We had a fun time looking through all of the memorabilia but we knew we still had a long day ahead of us.

Stop number two, McLean, Texas to see the Devil's Rope Museum.

"Why do I have a sudden need to get a barbed wire tattoo like Pamela Anderson?" I randomly asked as we took off down the road towards our next destination.

"So you can see me in a trench coat with nothing on underneath it like Tommy Lee." Edward's statement caught me off guard until I looked over and saw his teasing smirk on his face.

I took my right hand off the wheel and tried to smack him for that. "Ass."

As we were driving we saw something that we hadn't run across in our research, a leaning water tower on the side of the road and funny enough, there were a bunch of vehicles parked and line of people waiting. Go figure. But we said "fuck it," and turned off the road anyways.

We were standing in line waiting for our turn to take pictures. We ended up taking a lot, looking like we were trying to push it up and then us leaning with it in front of it, kinda like the Michael Jackson "Smooth Criminal" lean, just not quite as good.

"That line reminded me of that time we went to Warped Tour in sophomore year when we lived together," Edward said once we were back on the road.

"That day was brutal," I commented in return.

We lived together in Chicago for a year and I guess now that I look back on it, it was extremely awkward for some reason. We were clearly stepping on eggshells and we weren't our normal selves during that year.

Edward had come up with the idea when he felt like we had lost touch during our freshman year, and it was kind of perfect in a way because neither one of us really got along with our dorm mates, nor did I connect with all those crazy party goers on my floor. I didn't want to go through another year like my first but I knew I couldn't afford an apartment in the city on my own either. At the time it had seemed like the perfect solution to the problem. They say hindsight is twenty-twenty.

Looking back on that year, neither of us really dated much, and living with my best guy friend really put a damper on my sex life. There was only one time that I attempted to have a relationship, and it ended terribly.

For three months I barely dated and rarely had time to anyway. I had finished my Gen-ed classes over the summer so I took a full course load of history classes and I couldn't have been happier.

_I had gotten to know some girls from class and they convinced me to go to this party on a Friday night. It was there that I met Garrett, my first and only boyfriend while living with Edward. The night of the party we hit it off. I didn't have to drink to have a good time with him. Garrett was tall, attractive, and had a mind as well._

_We started meeting for coffee in between a few classes during the weeks and those turned into lunches in the union, which later turned into our first date. _

_Two weeks after we met, Garrett took me out to this cool pizza joint in downtown and then a walk on Navy Pier. We even rode on the Ferris Wheel. That night when he walked me to the door of my apartment we shared a heavy kiss in the hallway._

_After I entered the apartment I shut the door and laid my head against it muttering, "I need to get laid."_

_I hadn't even noticed Edward until he spoke up in cold tone, "Don't we all?" and stormed off toward his bedroom, slamming the door._

_Nothing else weird happened until I was freaking out over what to wear for my third date with Garrett. You know, the date where if everything goes well you should probably sleep with that person, especially if you are a horny twenty year-old girl with a fuckhot boyfriend._

_I was standing in my bra and underwear when Edward knocked on my door and peeked his head in before I could answer. He quickly balked at his intrusion, apologized, and suggested the navy dress that I was currently holding and bolted from my room._

_About five minutes before Garrett was supposed to pick me up, I heard the shower turn on and my cell phone chirped with a new message from him saying that he was stuck in traffic and didn't know how long it would take him to get here._

_Strike one against a good third date rule._

_Ten minutes later the shower turned off, and I ran into the bathroom after Edward headed to his room. I was always paranoid and I felt the need to brush my teeth at the last minute. When I was Mid-spit there was a knock on the door and I hollered at Edward to answer it. After grabbing some floss and throwing it in my purse I headed out into the living room to leave and there was Edward, dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Garrett eyed him narrowly and both awkwardly shook hands._

_FML._

_At dinner Garrett was extremely quiet, almost broody, he didn't even care when our server smiled at me like he had at lunch on a different occasion. As our server came by to drop off dessert menus Garrett finally spoke and I wished he hadn't._

_"So you and Edward seem cozy…play house much?" I choked on my drink and spit out what was left in my mouth all over him._

_"Are you kidding me? Edward and me playing house? Never. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember." _

_By now I am raging at him. "Nothing 'romantic' has ever come between us before and it never will. And if you think that there is then you can shove it!" I told him as I stood up, grabbed my purse and stormed out of the restaurant. I went home alone in a cab that night._

"I broke up with Garrett that year because he thought you and I were quote, unquote playing house. I know I never told you that before but yeah."

"Wow really?" I nodded. "Well he was a tool anyway."

Our next stop was in Amarillo to the Big Texan Motel. It was this overly commercialized "Old West" motel and restaurant, it was a great place for us to take some funny pictures and we had a great time. We went into the gift shop and bought Indian head dresses, a "ten-gallon" cowboy hat and a pony stick. We would have been set if we hadn't been missing our "six gun" and a bow and arrow.

We were quickly back on the road but stopped again just outside of Amarillo for "The Cadillac Ranch." I was surprised to find that we were the only ones there. This was the stop I was looking forward to most and I'm pretty sure that Edward was as well.

The ranch was created in 1974 and consists of Cadillacs ranging from years 1949 to 1963, they are all half-buried, nose first, and they are placed at an angle that corresponds to the Pyramid of Giza.

Edward drove the next leg to the ghost town of Glenrio on the state line of Texas and New Mexico. During this drive our song had come on the radio for the umpteenth time and I started singing very loudly and very poorly on purpose. Truthfully no matter how many times I hear Hotel California it will never get old.

"Why do you like it so much?" Edward quietly asked me when I was done with my impromptu concert.

"Like what?" He answered me with an eyebrow raised and a look that said, _"Are you really gonna play that card again?"_

"Oh the song?" I played dumb at first, not knowing if I wanted to give him my honest answer or not. I decided to just go for it. "I dunno really. Well I guess I do but it's really embarrassing.

"I find the song to be incredibly sexy and the guitar at the beginning and end are really sensual. It makes me feel like butter, and it makes me want to let loose like they did. Be wild, let the wind whip through my hair, yell at the top of my lungs."

When I finished I looked over to Edward and he was glancing between me and road with his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Then do it," he finally said and it was my turn to gape like a fish.

I sat there for a few minutes before I unbuckled my seatbelt, stood up and grabbed the windshield for support. After I was balanced, I leaned forward and then threw my head back and just yelled, "AHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa, I needed that," I said when I sat back down.

"Me too," I barely heard Edward quietly mutter in return.

We wandered around Glenrio for about 20 minutes, looking into the windows of the old buildings that were left behind, lingering here and there for a moment longer when something really caught our eyes.

There was a motel in Tucumcari that we had wanted to take a picture of the sign because the name was truly unique. _The Blue Swallow Motel._

We finished out the night in Albuquerque at the _Monterey Motel._They had messed up our reservation and gave away our room with two beds and moved us over to a room with only one king. It wasn't the type of room that had a sofa or would be adequate to sleep on the floor so we opted to share the bed.

When we fell asleep we were on our separate sides of the bed, but when we woke up it was like we had gravitated towards each other and Edward has his arm thrown over me. Neither one of us said anything about that all day or for the rest of the trip for that matter.

We grabbed sandwiches at a gas station for lunch and ate them on the roadside of The Painted Desert area of the Petrified National Forest in Arizona. It was a beautiful sight to see. As usual Edward had his sketchbooks sitting on the picnic table by him. They never left his side for as long as I can remember. He even carried a pocket sketch book with him to senior prom when we went together.

Edward could tell that I really wanted to go even though no one had asked me. So imagine my surprise when he showed up to my house on that dreaded Saturday in a dashing suit and tie with a corsage, a sunflower and a dahlia, my favorite, of course he would know that. I didn't know what to say, and when my mom walked into the room carrying an elegant gown I knew she was in on it.

Up until our trip, that was still one of the best nights of my life because of that moment, when my best friend sacrificed his own sanity for me.

Selfless, Edward was truly selfless.

"Can I look at your drawings from the trip?" I asked while reaching towards his books.

"No. Um, they're not-"

"Ready yet," I finished his sentence for him. And he nodded with a solemn look on his face.

We continued eating our lunches in an uncomfortable silence, and I didn't like it one bit. When I stood up to throw my trash away, Edward stopped me.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh-" He had a weird look on his face and his brow was furrowed, I wanted to reach across and rub it out of his forehead. I hope he has something important to say….like maybe he wants to kiss me...cause yeah, that would be awesome.

"Thanks for coming with me B." Oh. Well if that wasn't the letdown of a century.

We made our way to another ghost town called Two Guns; it was a little more crowded than the one from the other day. Regardless, we still went around just as we had before and before I knew it we were pulling up to our motel in Seligman.

I had immediately crashed after my shower, I had no idea what time Edward finally went to bed but when we woke up he was bright and smiley. I couldn't help but smile in return at him.

It might have been the fact that today was our last day on the road to Santa Monica and the Hotel California.

We went out of our way to hit up yet another ghost town, I found them fascinating, and this one was the crème de la crème and complete tourist trap but it was great!

Oatman, Arizona is the location that Clark Gable and Carole Lombard honeymooned, and their suite is still a very popular attraction.

When we were trying to get back on the road the donkeys came out. They just roam and wander the town all the time, they were very tame and just walk right up to people. Edward didn't like it too much though when one tried to climb into the car but I had a good laugh at his expense.

In San Bernardino, California we had to make a stop at the World's First McDonald's and then the _Wigwam Motel_. The _Wigwam Motel_ was quite the site, or sight…each motel room was a wigwam oddly enough. It reminded me of the car motel in _Cars_and I found myself wishing we could stay the night there sometime. But I knew we were both too antsy to get to Santa Monica.

Two hours later thanks to the Los Angeles traffic, we were pulled onto Ocean Avenue with our favorite Eagles tune blaring on the radio. It was like the DJ just knew what we were up to.

We checked into to our suite with an open-ended reservation, since we didn't know how long we would stay or would want to stay for but we figured a suite would be best. And, since it came equipped with a small kitchenette, the splurged seemed justified so we wouldn't have to eat out every night

As I watched him walk out the door of our suite, I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I'd had a hard time reading him along the trip. He was still the same Edward but he also seemed so different. With this stage of the trip out of the way, I was still unsure if he had feelings for me. There had been little clues here and there, but no concrete evidence.

When I was on my way to the bathroom so I could shower, I saw his sketch book lying on the table. He never left that thing along. Both of his books were always practically glued to his hands.

I was curious, not sure if this is the one I was allowed to see or the one I wasn't. Not knowing how long he will be gone I grab the book and jump onto the bed. I'm leaning up against the pillows with the book in my lap and for some reason I'm nervous.

After I opened up the cover I immediately knew it was the one that I had never been allowed to see, and I felt a little like a voyeur because of the one word on the page. _Muse._

A part of me, and a slight part at that, wanted me to close the book and put it away without continuing on. The other part said to hell with it. The latter part had won and I knew I had to know who his muse really was. The latter part had won.

While taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and let it out as I turned the page, and then I looked down.

Me. It was me. Head thrown back in laughter I remember that day, it was during this last Christmas break and I just whooped his ass in a snow ball fight.

Every page after that one was like a memory, pulled straight my most cherished moments. Different stages of life, from the day we met, memories of course, till now on the road trip. Different actions, different emotions, he seemed to have captured everything possible. Me sleeping, me crying, a ten year old me jumping in autumn leaves, me with my acceptance letter to Northwestern. And the last one, the last one took my breath away. It was that moment in Texas with my eyes shining in excitement and what could only have been love for the boy sitting on my side. And I'm smiling. I'm smiling so big and in that moment I knew everything that I had been searching for on this trip.

It was me. It had always been me, just as it had always been him.

When could he have drawn this? Certainly I would have noticed him drawing me while I was driving. He was always animated and talking to me to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep. He must have stayed up last night after I fell asleep.

Overwhelmed, I replaced the sketchbook onto the table and started the water running for my shower.

It was when I was done that an idea finally came to me. I dried off and wrapped myself up in the hotel robe, brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair. I felt awake and invigorated as I entered our room again. Edward still wasn't back and it was time to put the rest of my plan into action.

I grabbed my iPod out of my purse and selected our song and put it on repeat and place the iPod in the dock/alarm clock provided by the hotel. I sat on the bed and waited. Luckily, Edward didn't make me wait much longer because I heard the click of the lock before the second verse started.

As I heard door handle turn, I stood from the bed and took a few steps towards the door to be in his line of slight. I could tell he was distracted right away.

"Bells-" He stopped when he saw me standing before him in just a robe. His eyes widened, pupils dilated before he spoke again. "What are you doing?"  
>I didn't answer him. Instead I slowly raised my hands to the tie of the robe while keeping my eyes on him, gauging his reaction. From the looks of it he was okay. As I started to pull the knot apart, he swallowed hard, mouth agape when I let the robe fall open. I raised my right hand and watched his eyes follow my hand to my left shoulder and pushed the robe down and shook it all the way off and just stood there.<p>

Waiting.

Edward kicked off his sandals and stalked towards me as if he was a predator coming after his prey and lifted me under my arms up to him, crashing his mouth to mine in a blinding, hot kiss. His hand slid up my back to my hair to hold my mouth to his.

Sweet baby Jesus can that boy kiss! Never have I ever felt like this from just a kiss, but that may also be because I am buck ass naked and in the arms of a fully-clothed man. We bumped into things as he walked us back into the room to the bed while still kissing.

As he sat me down on the bed, we reluctantly broke our kiss to breathe, because apparently that is important. I took this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, breathing and I pulled Edward's shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

He looked at me as if he could see my soul. "Oh Jesus," he said before cupping my cheek in his hand and bringing his mouth back to mine.

I was lying on my back and his other hand was everywhere and nowhere at all, trailing down my body like he was afraid to touch me, as if the dam would break. His hand ghosted along my skin from my shoulder, down my arm, lightly over my breast and continued down my leg.

"Touch me Edward," was all I had to say for things to change.

He grabbed my hip tightly and slipped his arm under me and pulled my hips up to him as he ground his denim clad erection over my center.

I was quickly losing myself in him as his lips attached to my neck. He nipped and swirled his tongue in between my collarbone and neck. His hand that was once holding my face was now on my breast as he brought his mouth to my nipple. I grasped at his back, sure he that will have marks on his shoulder blades for days.  
>"Oh fuck," I moaned and threw my head back.<p>

I couldn't take one more minute of this torture and snaked my hands down to the waistband of his jeans and popped the button open, pulling the rest open quickly. Thank God for button fly jeans.

I shoved his jeans down his hip as far as my arms could reach and my feet continued the job for me just past his knees and he shook them off the rest of the way, throwing them to the floor.

His eyes were like a hawk when they took in the sight of my glistening wet pussy laid before him. He licked his lips and rubbed them together before looking back up into my eyes to silently ask permission.

I nodded silently, eyes wide. "Yes."

He dove in and sucked and flicked on my hard clit, bringing me to the edge and then held me off. My hands were in his hair and I'm sure I was suffocating him with my pussy.

Edward laid his arm over my hips and held me down onto the bed, and then he looked up at me.

His other hand came up and cupped my pussy and a finger ran up my slit from back to front and back again, his eyes were following his finger as he spread my wetness all over me.

"God, you are dripping wet Bella, please tell me it's all for me," he said looking back up at me again.

"Yes. It's all for you," I said panting.

He brought his mouth back down to my hot lips again, sucking my clit into his mouth as he inserted a finger into my pussy.

Sensing I was close, he added another finger, pumping his fingers in and out of me while continuing flicking my clit with tip of his tongue. Just as I couldn't take it anymore he curled his fingers up to hit the soft spot inside and bit down on my clit to send me crashing over the edge into my release.

With my head thrown back in a silent scream I didn't notice Edward slip off the bed and take off his boxer briefs. I felt the bed shift as he climbed back on to the bed, his rock hard cock standing at attention because of me.

_Holy shit he is huge!_

He kissed up my body, starting at my leg and steering clear of my hot center where he just had his head buried. He chuckled when my hips bucked as he sucked on my hip bone and started back up my body. Swirling his tongue in my belly button and kissing that spot between my breasts on my chest and licked up my throat.

"Thank you," he said just before he brought his lips down to mine.

"For what?" I asked when he pulled back.

"I've wanted to do that for years," and he kissed me chastely this time.

His eyes bore into mine, knowing that if we go on everything changes. Everything could change for the better, or for the worse.

"Please," I coaxed him.

And I was rewarded with a hip roll and the feel of his cock sliding between my folds coating him in my wetness.

The head of his dick pushed in slowly and he kept his eyes trained on mine as he slid the rest of the way into me. He was completely still as he laid all of his weight into me.

I would gladly take anything he gave me.

Slowly he began to move. And it was a sweet, slow torture. No sounds filled our room except for our breathing, skin on skin, and the sounds of our kisses.

Edward suddenly sat back on his heels without breaking rhythm and I whimpered at the loss of his weight on me.

"Just wait sweet girl," he said with a chuckle.

Then he hooked my knees with his elbows and started pounding his hips into me. Edward's eyes were glued to my bouncing breasts and I was moaning like a wanton whore.

"Oh God-JesusfuckingChrist Edward!" I gasped when over and over the tip of his cock hit that sweet spot, no one has ever done that.

"Fuck I've got to touch you," he said before throwing my legs over his shoulders and he was deep.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better than that, I felt my orgasm building in pit of my stomach, my toes started to curl, and my chest started to feel tight Edward must have been able to tell and he leaned forward, bringing my knees to my chest and he kissed me stupid and I was ready.

"That's it, cum for me Bella. Cum on me, baby."

And I did. Three more thrusts and Edward came following me with a groan and my name falling from his lips.

Edward rolled off of me and pulled me to him and as our breathing settled, the weight of what we just did finally settled on me and I freaked out.

"Oh my God. We just-Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I pulled the sheet around me and stood from the bed. My eyes were darting around the room and I was spinning. Clothes everywhere, the bed, Edward, clothes, his sketchbooks, Edward, and he was worried.

"Bella come here," he reached for my hand and I just stood there staring at for what felt like hours but I grabbed his hand and let him pull me back down.

"Bella I-"

"Edward I-" we both said at the same time.

"You go first," Edward said.

"I found your sketchbook, well more like you left it and I looked at it."

"And that's why you, um- did what you did?" he asked. All I could do was look at our hands in my lap and I nodded.

I saw his hand slide from mine before he tilted my chin up to look at him. He kept his hand there to keep me from pulling my head back down.

"What would you do if I told you I left it on purpose?" he asked.

"What?" I was now thoroughly confused.

"You know how I've always said they're not ready yet?" I nodded. "Well, after this week, they were finally ready. I was finally ready. I love you Bella Swan."

He chuckled when my eyes bugged out.

"I am so in love with you Edward Cullen."

And so I sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
